I've got a Secret
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim's got a secret, but Calleigh quickly finds out what it is. Will this secret bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't realize and everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

A/N: We'll say this is some time in season 1.

-------S/C------

"Calleigh," Horatio turned to her and she nodded.

"Alexx pulled a .38 out of our vic. Damon owns a Smith and Wesson." she started. "But the vic's ex-wife—"

Calleigh was cut off by a yelp of surprise from Tim. She gave him a furious glare, obviously annoyed at his outburst.

"Speedle, is there something you'd like to add?" she snapped.

"Yeah. I gotta go." he mumbled hurriedly. "Uh here."

He tossed his notes at Eric and looked at Horatio.

"Family emergency." he added. "I'm already running late and with traffic I'll be even later."

"Go." Horatio said. "Calleigh, go on."

Tim rushed out of the layout room as Calleigh continued speaking.

--------S/C------

Tim groaned as he entered the airport. What gate was it? He grabbed a paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly.

"Gate..." Tim struggled to read his own messy handwriting. "54!"

He ran down there, or tried to at least, as he was blocked by various people. Tim finally got in eyesight of the gate and was relieved to see what he had hoped was still there. He walked closer as his cell phone went off.

"Speedle."

"I cannot believe you!"

"I'm sorry. It was really important that I got out of there on time and we were so indulged in the case that I lost track of time." Tim said, walking closer.

"You could've warned me ahead of time that you were leaving and didn't interrupt my big break in the case!"

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. Just take a few chill pills and relax."

"Where are you anyway?"

"Someplace."

"Speedle..."

"I'd rather not talk abou— DADDY!"

"What the hell? Who's calling you Daddy?"

"No one!" Tim pressed a finger to his lips and the dark haired girl giggled and nodded. "Someone passed by."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure you will. I've got to go. Bye." Tim snapped his phone shut and reattached it to his belt. He then focused on the girl before him and swung her up into his arms. "Hi. I'm sorry that I wasn't here on time."

"I don't care." she shrugged.

"Good." Tim kissed her cheek and walked over to the annoyed flight attendant. "I'm sorry. I got held up at work."

"You're her father then?" she asked. Tim nodded and signed a few forms. "I need some ID."

Tim handed over his badge and she nodded.

"Bye Anna." she smiled sweetly.

"Bye." she waved over Tim's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go get your stuff." he said, heading towards baggage claim. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Do you think after we get done here, we could head over to my work?"

"Finally? Yes! Mommy always lets me go to work with her."

"Uh... well um... baby you gotta wait in the break room and don't talk to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because this is an official place and we don't need you taking any the attention from the work." Tim replied. "You know, since you're so cute and all, no one would do any work."

Anna giggled and nodded.

"I just need to stop at the store, see a friend at work, and then we'll go home and maybe have some mac and cheese?"

"You're not gonna burn it this time are you?" Anna asked.

"I've never burned anything in my entire life." Tim smiled.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"You told me it's not nice to lie." Anna said with a straight face. Tim had to hide his smile.

"I did tell you that didn't I?" he agreed. "Fine, no I won't burn the mac and cheese like last time. I've learned to cook now."

"Mommy's mad at you."

"Mommy's always mad at me." Tim muttered. "Is that it?"

Anna glanced behind her at the pink bag.

"Yup." she nodded and Tim grabbed it.

"So why is Mommy mad at me this time?" he asked, heading towards the parking lot.

"Because you said you'd call this morning and you didn't."

"I did too. I got her answering machine. You guys must've already have left."

"She said that's what you probably did but she was still mad. She said you could've called her cell phone." Anna said. "And she said you better call when you get me."

"Oh shit!" Tim hissed, fumbling for his cell phone.

"Daddy!" Anna clapped a hand over his mouth. "No bad words."

---------S/C--------

"Okay. I want you to go run in there, where that couch is okay?" Tim said. Anna nodded and ran into the break room, as Tim headed down towards Ballistics. Calleigh, however, was standing by the receptionist's desk and saw a little girl around six years old run into the break room. She frowned and walked in, casually walking towards the refrigerator. Anna sunk back into the couch, hoping that whoever this woman was wouldn't notice her. Calleigh turned around however and sat down on the couch.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" she asked kindly. Anna shook her head, swinging her legs nervously. "I didn't know Horatio hired a new CSI but you're kinda little."

Anna giggled.

"You're funny." she said. "I'm just waiting."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Anna. What's yours?"

"Calleigh."

Tim stood in Ballistics, a stumped look on his face. Where would Calleigh be? He turned away from the doorway and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey Sandy, can you—" Tim trailed off when he glanced into the break room. There, sitting was his wonderful daughter and his best friend. "Never mind."

Tim walked into the break room, a bad feeling creeping into him.

"Oh hi Tim!" Calleigh smiled. "Did you meet—"

Anna cut her off.

"Daddy, this is Calleigh! She's really nice!"

Tim felt like crawling into a hole and dying when he saw the surprised look on Calleigh's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy?" Calleigh asked.

"This was for before." Tim tossed an envelope onto the table. "It can stand for now as well. Anna, come on."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Calleigh held a hand up. "She's your daughter?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"You never told anyone..."

"It's my personal life. No one needs to know."

"Speed, we're your friends. _I'm _your best friend and you figured I didn't need to know?"

"Daddy, we can go now." Anna said quickly, sensing the trouble that was arising.

"So all those times... when you'd be away from work for two weeks or... or... run out of here quickly was because of her?" Calleigh asked. "What else are you hiding?"

Tim's cell phone rang and he groaned.

"My ex-wife." he mumbled. Calleigh flopped back onto the couch and Anna quickly ran over to Tim, who was fighting answering his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Well look who's decided to turn their cell phone on!"

"Why must you hate me?"

"If you weren't such a jackass maybe I'd have a sliver of hope that I could talk to you like a normal person."

"Michelle..."

"Don't Michelle me. Where is my daughter?"

"Hey, she's my daughter too. She's right here. She's in one piece. Alive. I remembered to pick her up."

"A half hour late."

"The flight was delayed because of the storm we had down here. I got there in time. Look, I'm at work so..."

"Oh you brought her to work!"

"Apparently you do it all the time."

"Yes well Tim, I work in an office building. I don't play around at bloody crime scenes all day."

"I don't _play around_. I _analyze._ Look, I have to go."

"Let me talk to Anna."

Tim held the phone down to Anna and she took it.

"Hi Mommy. Mhmm. No I'm having fun. I'm not lying!"

Tim looked over at Calleigh and smirked.

"My ex is a bitch." he whispered.

-------S/C-------

"Blah, blah, blah..." Tim flipped through a few pages. "Prince Phillip kissed Princess Aurora and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Daddy, that wasn't a story." Anna protested.

"It is tonight." Tim yawned. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Do you like Calleigh?"

"Yeah she's all right."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Tim raised his eyebrows and coughed to cover up his laughing.

"Um... no. Why would I marry her?"

"Well you said you like her." Anna said.

"Honey, I meant I like her as a friend."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"We're not having this conversation." Tim said. "Good night."

"Do you?"

"She's okay."

"Then why don't you marry her?"

"Because you have to love someone to marry them."

"Do you love Mommy then?"

"I did. I don't anymore."

"Why not?"

'_Why should I have to explain my divorce to my six-year-old?' _Tim wondered.

"Because Mommy is mean." he replied. That wasn't all lying. The feeling was quite mutual but Anna didn't need to know that.

"Mommy's not mean."

"To me she is."

"Are you going to get married?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you want me to?"

"I want you to marry Calleigh." Anna said.

"Well baby, that's not going to happen. We're only friends."

"Mommy and Jack were only friends."

'_Yes and then Mommy went and had an affair.' _Tim added silently.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Ask Mommy when you go home. I'm sure she'll tell you. Now this is enough talking. Go to sleep."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"I'm going to have to go in for a little bit."

"Is Mrs. Goodman watching me?"

"Uh... no. You can come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"So when we go in there, you're just going to sit there and be good okay?" Tim said, glancing behind him to Anna. She nodded.

"Daddy, can I talk to Calleigh again?" she asked.

"Um... if she's not busy." Tim reasoned. He got out of the car, then went around to the backseat, getting the girl out of the Explorer. It wasn't that he disliked the truck but he really loved his bike. But he didn't think Michelle would like it if Anna rode around on the Ducati all day. Tim took Anna's hand in his and walked towards the entrance. They caught the elevator and, unfortunately, Eric was already in there.

"Babysitting?" he grinned.

"No. I'm not." Tim replied. "Eric, this is Anna... my daughter."

Eric's eyes widened.

"No shit."

"No bad words!" Anna reprimanded.

"Well she doesn't get that from you." Eric smirked, bending down to Anna's height. "Hey any time you get sick of your dad you can come to me."

Tim gave him a look as the doors opened to the lab.

"So... a daughter huh?" Eric asked. "You're getting around huh?"

"Before you and Calleigh came to the lab, I was married." Tim covered Anna's ears. "My wife was a bitch and decided to cheat on me and I filed for a divorce."

He let go of Anna's head and she scowled.

"Daddy you messed up my hair."

"Sorry sweetie."

"She's got you whipped." Eric smirked, walking into the break room.

"Haha." Tim followed him and set Anna down on the couch. "Okay so you're gonna sit here right?"

"Yup." she nodded. "Hi Calleigh!"

Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Calleigh walk in, her blonde hair swinging behind her.

"Hi Anna." she smiled. "Coming to work with Daddy?"

"Yeah." she smiled back.

"Hi Speed." Calleigh said shortly on her way to the coffee maker.

"Is she pissed or what." Eric whispered, leaning over towards Tim. He shrugged and walked up to Calleigh.

"You mad at me?"

"I'm mad that you hid things from me." Calleigh said. "I have to go work on my case. See y'all later."

She swiftly walked out of the room. Tim sighed but his eyes lit up as Laura walked in.

"Hey! Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure..." she said slowly. "Oh who's she?"

"My daughter. I'll explain later. I'm working a case with Calleigh. Can you keep an eye on Anna? Just let her sit in DNA with you?"

"Yeah. Does Horatio mind?"

"Does Horatio mind what?" the silky voice asked. "Hey Anna."

"Hi Horatio." she smiled.

"You knew?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Horatio nodded.

"H, can Anna sit with Laura in DNA?" Speed asked. "I... I need someone to watch her while I'm at the crime scene. I can watch her while I'm processing evidence."

"That's fine. As long as she doesn't get into anything."

--------S/C-------

"Hey Laura."

Anna turned when she heard the southern accent and smiled brightly.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Hi Anna." Calleigh smiled. "Speed asked me to drop these off. He got held up at a suspect's house. Anna, you wanna come sit with me in my lab?"

"Sure!" she said happily. "Bye Laura."

"Bye sweetie." she smiled. "She's so much not like Speed."

"Yeah I know." Calleigh agreed, taking Anna's hand. "When Speed comes tell him, I've got the munchkin."

"Okay." Laura nodded as the two walked out.

"So did you have fun with Laura?" Calleigh asked.

"She's really nice. Calleigh?"

"What?"

"Do you like my daddy?" Anna asked.

"Um... yes." Calleigh replied slowly. "He's nice."

"He likes you too."

"Really?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "Wow. This is where you work?"

"Mhmm." Calleigh pulled up a stool and motioned for Anna to sit. "This is the ballistics lab. So what else did your dad say about me?"

"He said you're pretty."

"He did huh?" Calleigh asked, grabbing her water bottle.

"Yep." Anna nodded again. "Would you want to marry my daddy?"

Calleigh choked on her water.

"What?"

"Would you want to marry Daddy?" Anna repeated.

"Um well... I like your dad Anna but I don't _like, like _him. He's only a friend."

"Do you like him more than a friend?"

"Why? Does your dad like me more than a friend?" Calleigh asked. Did Tim Speedle divulge his heart out to this little girl?

"Um... he didn't say but I think he does, because he got really embarrassed when I asked him." Anna replied, swinging her legs.

"What else did Daddy say?"

"Not much. He told me to go to sleep."

Calleigh hid her smile and went to work.

--------S/C--------

"Daddy?" Anna sat at the table as Tim made dinner.

"What Anna?"

"Are you gonna get married again?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why? Do you want me to?" _'Actually didn't we have this conversation last night?' _Tim added silently.

"Calleigh licks you."

"WHAT?"

"I mean likes!" Anna said sheepishly. (That was my typo and then I saw how funny it looked. Hehehe.) "She told me."

"I'm sure she meant as a friend."

"Nuhuh. She seemed really interested when I told her you liked her too."

Tim sighed and sat next to his daughter.

"Anna, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to marry her. She probably seemed interested so tomorrow she can spread rumors that I'm a lovesick fool that's out to get her." he said. "Please don't tell her anything we talk about anymore."

"But she's nice and she didn't tell anyone!"

"Just, don't talk to her okay?"

"But..."

"No."

"But.."

"No buts. Can you set the table?"

Anna sighed and nodded. She may have only been six but she wasn't stupid. She knew her daddy loved Calleigh and she knew Calleigh loved her daddy. If only she could do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is post-Dispo Day.

------S/C-----

Tim stood outside Ballistics, the gun cleaning kit Horatio gave him seemed to be glued to his hand. He finally walked in and saw Calleigh shooting her gun in the firing range. Tim slowly walked over towards the enclosed range and waited for her to be finished. She did and took her earmuffs off but didn't turn around.

"You must think I'm a total ass right?" Tim asked. Calleigh stood there, not saying anything. "I mean, I walk out during your presentation to get my daughter that none of you know about. Now about a week later I get shot because my gun wasn't cleaned."

"You know why I was mad Tim?" Calleigh asked, turning around. "Because you could've died, not Hollis and what would you have done about Anna? Tim, that little girl loves you more than anything! God she'd be devastated if she lost you."

'_Not to mention I'd be devastated too.' _she added silently. But Tim didn't need to know that. Tim stared at her then finally looked away. He wanted to know if she read the letter or not. He wouldn't ask though.

"Hey, I thought I saw you heading out. You forgot something." Laura smiled, walking in. Anna was with her, a smile on her face.

"Forget about her?" Tim pushed away all the bad thoughts of today, seeing his daughter's smiling face. "No way. Come on. We're going home."

"Can we eat out tonight?" Anna begged. Tim looked down at her and nodded. "Calleigh wanna come?"

"Uh... honey, I think Calleigh has plans tonight." Tim said.

"Did you ask her?"

"Anna..."

"Daddy..."

Calleigh had to hide her smile as she watched the feuding pair. Tim sighed and turned to look at Calleigh.

"You want to get something to eat?"

"I..." Calleigh looked down at Anna, who had a pleading look on her face. "I..."

Anna's bottom lip began to stick out and Calleigh couldn't say no.

"Sure."

--------S/C-------

"You know, when she said eat out, I thought she meant at a restaurant." Calleigh said quietly. Tim nodded, looking down at Anna asleep in his lap. "Not ordering a pizza."

Tim snickered and looked up.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I had fun. Tim, she's a really sweet girl."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Anna..."

She didn't stir and Calleigh smiled.

"I can take her up to her room if you want." she offered. Tim nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get off the couch." he said. Calleigh laughed quietly and moved out of the recliner, gently taking the girl into her arms.

"Which room?"

"I'll show you." Tim walked upstairs and opened the first door on the left, showing a light pink room filled with toys, a bed, and everything else under the sun. Calleigh had an amused look on her face and set Anna down on the bed. Tim leaned over and kissed her forehead, then they both walked out. Calleigh yelped as she tripped on a toy in the hallway. Tim quickly grabbed her around the waist and she smiled meekly.

"Sorry."

"No I am. Told her to pick these stupid toys up." Tim mumbled, his eyes glued to Calleigh's soft, pink lips. He moved slightly closer to her, when Anna called out.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"You didn't read me a story."

Tim sighed and Calleigh smiled.

"It's okay. I um... I have to get home anyway." she said quietly. "Thanks for um... dinner."

"It was a pleasure." Tim murmured. "Um... Anna, I'll be right back."

"I can see myself out. Bye Tim."

"Night Calleigh." he waited until he heard the door close and walked back into Anna's room. "Alright. So a story huh?"

Anna nodded, pulling the covers up to her chin. Tim sighed and sat down next to her. Calleigh sat down in her car, wondering what had just almost happened. Did she want it to?

--------S/C---------

Tim lifted his head slightly when he heard his bedroom door squeak open.

"Anna?"

"I can't sleep." she mumbled, still standing in the doorway. Tim yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come here."

Anna quickly ran over and crawled under the blankets.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked sleepily. Anna shook her head. "I know there's something wrong. What's up?"

"I... I heard people talking today."

For a minute, in his hazy state, Tim wondered if his daughter was hearing things. Then realized...

"What'd they say?"

"They said something bad happened to you." Anna said.

"I didn't. I'm fine. Just... remember when you were sitting with Calleigh this morning?"

Anna nodded.

"I got held up and some bad things happened. But I'm fine."

"Then some guy walked in and said you were leaving. I don't want you leaving."

"No." Tim shook his head. "They meant work. Honey, I'm not leaving you. Not ever, so don't worry."

"Why would you be leaving work?" Anna asked.

"That guy thought I had to do with the bad thing that happened. I didn't. I'm not leaving work and I'm certainly not leaving you."

"Why did Calleigh leave?"

"She had to go home and go to sleep."

"I like having her here."

"I know you do and tricking me today was not the way to get her here." Tim said. Anna smiled sheepishly. "Come on. Go back to bed."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Tim nodded.

"Just go to sleep."

Anna nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Anna." Tim didn't go back to sleep so quickly. Anna did though so Tim just watched her. He sighed, thinking about what Calleigh had said before. What if it had been him and not Hollis?


	5. Chapter 5

Tim woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly grabbed the cordless phone off his night stand, so the sound didn't wake Anna.

"Hello?"

"As much as I don't want to talk to you, I need to."

"What a way to greet a person Michelle." Tim said sleepily, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"I need you to keep Anna for a couple more weeks."

"Okay. Why? What's going on?"

"I'm moving back to Miami. I've decided that us shipping her back and forth isn't good. Besides I got transferred back there."

"So... I'm gonna be able to see her daily now?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

"You know, I should be pissed at you, not the other way around. You went behind my back, remember?"

"Yeah but you caused it. I'll be in Miami in a week. I'll take her off your hands then."

"You make it sound like I don't care about her."

"Because I know you don't Tim. Deep down, you wish that we never happened."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I regret her." Tim stared down at the sleeping brunette. "I'll keep her until you get settled in your new house."

"That could be a while."

"I don't care." Tim hung the phone up and placed it back on the night stand.

-------S/C------

Calleigh glanced up when she heard the door open. She smiled as Anna ran over to her.

"Hi. Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

"I did. Your toys are very fun to play with." Calleigh replied, looking up at Tim.

"I need to talk to Calleigh for a minute Anna." he said. She scowled but nodded and let the CSIs leave.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked.

"My ex-wife is moving back to Miami and she wants me to keep Anna for a while more until she gets settled. Thing is... Anna's birthday is next week. She... she really seems to like you and um... I was gonna take her up to Orlando for a few days."

"You... you want me to come?"

"It'd mean a lot to her." Tim said, hoping Calleigh didn't think he wanted her to come. Well... he did but... "I mean, you don't have to come."

"N-No. I um... I'd like to. That is, if you don't mind."

"No! I don't! Look, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing happened."

"Would something have if she hadn't called me?" Tim asked quietly. Calleigh looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Tim left it at that.

"Thanks for watching her." he said.

"We'll have a lot of fun." Calleigh smiled, walking back into her lab. Tim watched the two for a minute, then walked up to Horatio's office, hoping to buy some days off. He knocked on the open door and Horatio beckoned him in.

"What's on your mind Speed?"

"Um... next week, do you think I could... well could I have the week off?"

"Why?"

"I..." Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Anna's birthday on the 20th and I decided to take her up to Orlando. You know the whole deal. Disney, Universal, Seaworld..."

Horatio smiled and laughed lightly.

"What?" Tim asked.

"You are so attached to her." Horatio replied. "She brings out a side of you that none of us have ever seen before. Yeah. Take the week off."

"Uh... there's another thing."

"What?"

"Anna's grown attached to Calleigh and I asked her to come along. She agreed."

Horatio sighed.

"Spare both of you for the week?" he asked. "Speed..."

"H, please. It... It would mean a lot to... Anna." he said.

"Mean a lot to Anna or to you?" Horatio questioned. Tim turned red. "Speed?"

"Anna." he mumbled.

"Speed, I know how you feel about her."

"She's my daugh—"

"Calleigh, Speed. Not Anna. Does she feel the same about you?"

"I don't know. I doubt it." Tim sighed. "Please Horatio?"

"On one condition Tim." he said.

"What's that?"

"By the time you come back, she better be your girlfriend. Or I just wasted a week of my best CSIs so they could get together."

"I'll do my best." Tim smirked. "Thanks Horatio."

"No problem." he smiled.

----------S/C---------

"You were supposed to take a turn back there!" Calleigh exclaimed, whacking Tim with the map. "Do you listen to me?"

"Apparently not." he muttered, fixing his sunglasses. "Stop abusing me!"

Anna giggled, watching the exchange between the two.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"You didn't tell me where we were going."

"Honey, we may not get there because your dad doesn't listen." Calleigh said sympathetically but with a glare to the dark haired CSI.

"Angel, I didn't tell you because it's a surprise." Tim said, getting off the parkway at the next exit. "Okay?"

"What are you doing now!" Calleigh yelled.

"You told me the turn was back there!" Tim exclaimed. "I'm getting back on the parkway in a minute, but we'll be going the other way."

"At this rate, we're going to never get there."

"Will you stop? I know where I'm going."

"Then why have we gotten lost quite a few times?"

"Because you give shitty directions." Tim snapped.

"Daddy!" Anna squealed.

"I know Anna. No bad words."

She smiled triumphantly and settled back in her seat as Tim and Calleigh bickered some more.

"Why don't you just pull over and let me drive?" Calleigh said.

"Because you can't drive. You'll get us killed."

"At least I interpret the directions right!"

Anna sighed and stared out the window. She thought it was pretty funny how her dad and Calleigh fought. They were kinda like Joey and herself. Joey was her 'boyfriend.' At first he teased her and picked on her and they fought, a lot like Tim and Calleigh were doing right now. Anna cried lots of times to Michelle, who said all boys were the same and fought with girls they liked. A few days later, Joey announced to the whole kindergarten class that he loved Anna and picked on her so she'd pay attention to him. Anna thought back to when Michelle said, '_all boys are the same._' Well if all boys are the same...

"Daddy?"

"What Anna?" Tim asked, slowly losing his patience.

"You remind me of Joey."

"Who's Joey?"

"My boyfriend."

Tim hit the car in front of him.

-----S/C-----

"I'm sorry." Tim said for what seemed the thousandth time. "I... I wasn't paying attention. It's all my fault."

"Don't worry about it. I pulled out right in front of you. No one's hurt are they?"

"No. We're fine." Tim ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure it's no problem?"

"Yeah. Everything's good." the other driver was, thankfully, quite nice and didn't care Tim had messed up his back bumper. They quickly departed and Tim was soon, again, on his way to Orlando, hopefully by the night's end and hopefully in one piece. Tim got back in the car and saw Anna was asleep. He didn't know what she had meant by 'he reminded her of Joey.'


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it?" Anna asked, looking around the large suite that was more like an apartment. She looked a little down too. "A hotel?"

"Ahh... but it's what's outside the hotel." Tim smiled. "You'll see tomorrow. But now, you ate, just like you wanted and now you get to go to sleep, just like I want."

"But I slept in the car! I just woke up!"

"I don't care. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"What for?"

"You'll see in the morning. Come on. Say good night to Calleigh."

"Night Calleigh." Anna mumbled, stomping off towards her bedroom.

"You shouldn't tease her like that." Calleigh said.

"She'll be very happy in the morning." Tim countered, following Anna.

-------S/C------

Down in Miami, Eric was working a very hard case and had decided to take up residence in the ballistics lab while trying to find a serial number on the murder weapon and find a comparison between a few bullets. Eric was very mad. It seemed as though the whole team had just up and left him. Well not everyone, just Speed and Calleigh. Horatio had just told him that they both asked for the week off. Now Eric didn't find that at all odd. Everyone needed a few days off then and now. He was just mad that he didn't know where they went. A spot of white in a sea of manilla envelopes caught Eric's eye and he grabbed what looked like an envelope. There was no name on it or anything so Eric decided it was safe to read. He pulled a card out of the envelope and stared at it. It was a picture of a dog, laying in a dog house and a dialogue bubble over him saying, 'I'm Sorry.' Eric opened the card and immediately recognized Tim's chicken scratch he liked to call handwriting.

_Calleigh, _

_I really am sorry that I ran out of there today like that. It's just... something came up and I needed to attend to it right away. You probably think I'm an ass for all the things I've done over the years but really I'm not an ass. You know that. You see how I am outside of work. And yeah I'm a bit of an ass outside of work too but I'm not mean in any way. I just do stupid things to try and get your attention. Jeez, I started writing this to say I'm sorry and now... well... well now I'm telling you that ever since you walked into the lab I liked you. Ever since then, for the past few years, it's just grown and... I think I've fallen in love with you. _

Eric's eyes widened.

_I understand that you may totally disregard this and probably burn it but I just wanted you to know. If you do read it, I hope that, if you don't and I know you don't like me back, our friendship won't change. We've got something good already and I don't want to mess that up. _

_Tim _

"Oh my God..." Eric rushed out of the lab and up to Horatio's office. "H! It's really important!"

"What Eric?"

"Okay. You know how you gave Speed time off, then gave Calleigh time off?"

"Yeah..."

"Well they've ran off and eloped!"

Horatio put the file he was reading down and stared at Eric.

"See, I found this note that Speed wrote to Calleigh, saying that he's fallen in love with her and they've acted on that and now they've disappeared together and gone off to elope!" he exclaimed.

"Eric..."

"We have to stop them!"

"Eric..."

"They're going to destroy our careers! IAB will find out and split us apart and I'll go to night shift all because they had to be selfish and start dating!"

"Eric!"

"What?"

"They went to Disney World with Anna for her birthday." Horatio said. "They're not running off and eloping. They're not even dating. But yes Speed does love her."

"And you're just letting them go?"

"Well actually," Horatio glanced at the clock. "They're already there. And if they do start dating we're not going to be split up. As long as it doesn't affect their work, then they're fine."

-------S/C-------

Calleigh looked up as Tim walked out of the other room.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah. Finally." Tim said, sitting down next to her. "Thanks for coming. You're doing me a favor too. It's hard trying to keep her in line by myself. You know me, don't have the most patience in the world. And she likes you so she'll listen."

"She doesn't listen to you?"

"Well she does but... not good."

Calleigh chuckled.

"Just like her father then." she winked.

"Yeah haha. Very funny." Tim sneered.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever she wants. This whole week is just for her."

"You're so nice to her." Calleigh said. "My father was never like this."

"Nor was mine. I swore when she was born I'd do better than he did." Tim said.

"Do you mind me asking what happened with your marriage?"

Tim snickered and shook his head.

"My ex-wife, Michelle decided to cheat on me with her friend Jack." he said. "I found them in bed one night when I came home from CSI and just walked back out. I guess I had known for a while that she was getting some behind my back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I met Michelle after Ricky died and I had come down here. She was originally from Virginia and came down here to work for some modeling agency. She was hot, we started dating, I thought I loved her so I asked her to marry me. I was stupid back then. I was only twenty-one when we met. For two years she had this hold on me. I guess I figured that she was probably going to be the only woman that loved me so I was blinded by satisfactory of finally having a girl instead of trying to be truly happy. Our marriage was on the rocks from the beginning. About a year later she found out she was pregnant with Anna. I think she was the only thing that kept me from leaving, then at least. About a month before you came to the lab was when I found her and Jack so I just left. She moved back to Virginia with Jack and Anna and that was that."

"Why would anyone want to cheat on you?" Calleigh asked.

"Ask Michelle." Tim replied. "It was okay though. I didn't love her. I love Anna though. More than anything. Well... maybe not everything."

"I haven't stopped thinking about that night, when I was at your house, when we had almost kissed."

"Calleigh, forget it."

"I don't want to. What would've happened if we did?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why don't we find out?" Calleigh suggested. Tim hesitantly leaned over and softly placed his lips over hers. They pulled apart a few seconds later, each searching the other's face for some sort of reaction. Calleigh finally got sick of waiting and kissed Tim back, a bit more intense then their first kiss. In a matter of seconds the kiss was soon turned into a passionate embrace and Calleigh was straddling Tim's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands lingering on her hips.

"We should've done that a long time ago." Tim breathed. Calleigh nodded in agreement and leaned down for another kiss.

--------S/C--------

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly when she heard the phone ringing.

"Are you gonna get it?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Tim's waist.

"Let Anna get it."

"She's not ev—" Calleigh was cut off by an excited squeal and Anna rushed into the room, jumping between Tim and Calleigh.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"That... That... THAT WAS MICKEY!"

Calleigh looked at Tim and he smiled at her.

"Really? Well what did he want?"

"He wants to have breakfast. Can we go? Please, please, please?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Tim scratched his head and Anna sighed, then started jumping on the bed.

"But Daddy!"

"What?"

"It's my birthday! You said I can do whatever I want on my birthday! I want to go have breakfast with Mickey!"

Tim laughed and nodded.

"Okay. Can we wake up first?" he asked.

"Fine. But you forgot something." Anna replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? What?"

"It's my birthday."

"Oh. That's right. So I guess..." Tim quickly grabbed Anna and started tickling her. She screeched with laughter and squirmed as Calleigh watched the pair.

"Stop! Daddy, stop! That tickles!" Anna laughed. Tim smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday." he handed over a nicely wrapped gift and she squealed happily. She tore the card off the wrapping paper and read it, then tossed it aside. Calleigh laughed at the look on Tim's face.

"She just wants the present Tim." she said as Anna quickly rid her present of the paper.

"Spongebob!" she exclaimed, turning the DVD over. "Daddy?"

"What?" Tim asked.

"What are these?" Anna asked.

"Those are passes to go to Disney World."

"Disney World?"

"And Seaworld and Universal Studios, that's where Spongebob is."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go! Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Daddy!" Anna dragged Tim towards Dumbo the Flying Elephant.

"Anna, can we eat something?" he asked.

"But Daddy!"

"Fine, but after this we're going to get something to eat and I'm not giving into you again."

"Fine! Please, just let's go!"

Calleigh laughed at Anna's impatience and Tim looked at her.

"She definitely gets it from you." she said. Tim grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the ride with them. As they waited on line, Tim pulled Calleigh towards him, wrapping his arms around him from behind her. She smiled and leaned back into his chest, getting a kiss on the top of the head from him. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

Tim smirked and looked down at Anna, who was excitedly hopping up and down, trying to see if they were next to get on the ride.

"Anna, we just got online. It's gonna be a while." he said. "You're gonna tire yourself out if you keep jumping around."

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh."

"I wanna meet Spongebob."

"He's in Universal. We'll go there tomorrow."

"Awww..."

"Hey, no complaining." Tim said. "You told me and Calleigh that you wanted to go to Disney World. And you know what?"

"What?"

"The passes that you found this morning..." Tim pushed Calleigh away gently and knelt down in front of Anna. "Go to all of Disney World. This is just Magic Kingdom. We can go to MGM and Animal Kingdom, and so on and so forth. All today and then we can come back during the rest of the week."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. All the passes are for the whole week cause I didn't know what day you wanted to go to where. And then if we go one day, then we can go back another. Like... if we go to Seaworld on Wednesday, then we can go back of Thursday. Get it?"

Anna nodded and they slowly moved up. Tim sighed and Calleigh laughed quietly.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

Anna fumbled with the map, which was half her size.

"Can we go on... on... oooh! Can we go on Winnie The Pooh?"

Calleigh laughed louder.

"None of this shall be repeated to Eric." Tim said, giving her a look. "If he knew I went on, 'It's a Small World, Dumbo, and Winnie The Pooh' then I'll be the laughing stock of CSI."

"Nah. You already are." Calleigh smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly. Tim relented and met her halfway. Anna happened to turn around and squealed. They jumped apart and Tim looked down at her.

"What?"

"You do like each other!"

"No." Tim shook his head, giving Calleigh a smile.

"Then why are you kissing?" Anna questioned, her hands on her hip. "I may be seven Daddy but I'm not stupid."

"Your dad is just teasin' you Anna." Calleigh smiled.

"So you do like each other." she concluded. Calleigh nodded. "So you're gonna be around?"

"She has to be." Tim grabbed Calleigh and hugged her tightly. Anna frowned slightly.

"So does this mean you don't need me around anymore?" she asked. Tim let go of Calleigh and lifted Anna up into his arms.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. Anna shrugged. "Anna, you've been bugging me for the past two weeks to marry Calleigh, that she's your favorite person, I kinda got jealous at that too,"

Calleigh smiled.

"And now, we're together and you ask if you're not needed?" Tim leaned in and whispered something in Anna's ear, making her giggle. "I don't care Anna. You always come first."

"Even before Calleigh?"

"Yeah, even before Calleigh." Tim nodded, grinning at Calleigh. She smiled back and they moved up in the line.

------------S/C---------

"But I'm not tired." Anna said, yawning.

"Really? Are you just catching bugs then?" Tim teased.

"But Daddy..." Anna yawned again and buried her head in Tim's shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I would like to be well-rested when we meet Spongebob tomorrow. What about you Calleigh?"

"Baby, she's asleep." she smiled, pointing. Tim glanced down and sure enough Anna was asleep. He smiled and looked at Calleigh.

"Can you go into my pocket and get the key?"

"I'd love to." she smiled, winking at him. She slid her hand into Tim's back pocket and grabbed the key. Tim stifled a moan and took the card from Calleigh. He slid it through the lock and the door opened. "You want me to put her to bed?"

"Nah. I got her." Tim walked towards Anna's bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed. He would've left her but then noticed the Mickey ears, the balloon held tightly in her tiny hand, and a bag in her other hand. Not to mention her shoes and socks were still on. Tim sighed and lifted Anna's head gently, taking the hat off. "Hey Cal?"

She walked in and smiled, then went over to the dresser, where she had placed some of Anna's clothes. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and Tim shook Anna awake.

"You told me to go to sleep." she mumbled.

"I know but I figured you didn't want to sleep in your clothes." Tim smiled. Anna shrugged and Calleigh helped her get dressed. Anna flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes again. Calleigh walked out and Tim leaned down, kissing Anna's forehead quickly. She opened her eyes slightly and he smiled at her. "Happy birthday."

Anna nodded and Tim left the room. He saw Calleigh standing in the kitchenette and walked up behind her.

"I had fun today." she said, leaning back in his arms.

"So did I, believe it or not."

Calleigh laughed and turned around to look at Tim.

"You know, all the years I've known you... now don't laugh at me."

"I won't." Tim promised.

"Last night, we kinda got all of our confessions out." Calleigh smiled. Tim grinned, remembering last night. "But the past three years that we've worked together and become friends and now... us being together, I've never actually thought that you were..."

"Humane?"

"Fatherly was the word I was going for. But I watch you with her and... it's so..."

"Odd?"

"Amazing."

Tim snorted.

"It is. I've never seen you love something or someone so much besides your Ducati."

"Well... I think we've proved that wrong."

--------S/C-------

A few days later...

Tim pulled up outside Calleigh's condo and sighed.

"I'm gonna see you at work in the morning." she reminded.

"I know. It's just this past week, I've gotten used to you being there in the morning."

"Mhmm." Calleigh unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the armrest. "Maybe we'll have a sleep over."

"No. Not maybe. Definitely." Tim grinned, kissing her. "I'll call you later."

"Alright. Bye Anna." Calleigh leaned over into the backseat and kissed her cheek. "Be good for your dad."

"I will. Bye Calleigh."

Calleigh went to open the door and Tim grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him for another kiss. She kissed him quickly and got out of the truck. Tim got out of the Explorer as well and walked towards the trunk.

"You know, since we had such a good time..." he said, popping the trunk open, "My birthday's coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh really?" Calleigh asked, a humourous tone in her voice. Tim nodded, grabbing Calleigh's bags. "Well maybe if you're a good boy, I'll see what I can do."

They walked to her front door and Calleigh stopped Tim.

"I can get it from here. Thank you." she said. Tim shook his head and Calleigh sighed, unlocked her door and Tim deposited the bags in the hallway. "Alright. Go back to Anna before she starts complaining."

"Okay." Tim gave her one last kiss and headed towards his SUV.

--------S/C--------

"Alrighty, can you go unlock the door so I can bring this stuff in?" Tim asked. Anna nodded and Tim handed her the key to unlock the front door. "Hurry. I'm coming."

Anna ran across the yard and unlocked the door, opening it quickly. After a few quick trips, Tim had everything in the house and Anna was already tearing every bag apart.

"Whoa, easy there. All of your stuff is in your bags. Take it up to your room and open everything there." he said. "Okay?"

Anna nodded and grabbed her bag, lugging it upstairs. Tim shook his head and walked into the kitchen, his eyes stopping on the answering machine.

"30 messages?" he pressed play and Michelle's voice was heard.

"Hi. It's me. I moved into my house. So I'll be by to pick Anna up tonight."

Then an automated voice came on.

"Message recorded on May 21, 2003."

"Crap." Tim breathed. That was last week. Each message after that was Michelle.

"I'm going to call my lawyer if you don't pick up the damn phone Tim!"

"I called your boss. He says you're in Orlando. Thanks for telling me."

"Of course, leave it to you to leave your cell phone at home."

Tim erased the rest of the messages and there was a knock on the door. He warily looked out the window and saw a pissed Michelle standing there. Well she was always pissed at him for one reason or another so what was the difference? He opened the door and she stormed in.

"I thought you kidnapped her or something!"

"I called you. I left a message on your cell phone." Tim said calmly.

"Oh bullshit!" Michelle snapped. "Where is she?"

"Up in her room. Anna!"

"What Daddy?"

"Your mom is here."

"I don't want to go with Mommy. I'm going through my stuff."

"Honey, come down here." Michelle called. "I've got a lot of cool birthday presents for you."

Anna ran to the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Daddy took me to Disney for my birthday. _That _was cool." she said and ran back into her room. Michelle glared at Tim.

"I thought I'd do something nice." he said.

"So you just took her and left?"

"No. My girlfriend came with us."

"Anna come on!" Michelle yelled. "We need to get home."

"I want to stay with Daddy. I don't want to go back to Virginia!"

"Anna, I bought a house here, in Miami. So you can see Daddy tomorrow."

There was a loud sigh and Anna came down, dragging her bag behind her. She handed Tim a plastic bag with _Magic Kingdom _written on it in swirly letters.

"You keep this one." she said. Tim nodded and hugged her. "Can I come to CSI with you tomorrow? I wanna see Calleigh."

"I don't know baby."

"Oh. Well then," Anna grabbed another bag and handed it to Tim. "Give that one to her."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

-------S/C------

A/N: Okay, well I could go on forever about their vacation but I got an idea and that will be coming up in the next chapter. Their vacation... I've decided that I do want to write it but then this story will become a novel, lol. So I may write a few chapters and start a quick story about that.


	8. Chapter 8

About a year later...

Calleigh glanced up when she heard a cell phone ringing. She realized it was her own and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Duquesne?"

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Miss Pryce, Anna's teacher."

"Oh hi. Um... my fiancé isn't here at the moment."

"Yes I tried calling him but he was unavailable. You were next on the list."

"Oh. Okay. Well what's going on? Is Anna okay?"

"I'd rather talk to you in person."

"Well... I'm at work. Is it important? Or can you call Michelle, Anna's mother?"

"Yes. Quite, actually and Anna asked for you or Tim."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye." Calleigh hung up and went to find Horatio. She found him in the break room and gave him a charming smile.

"Hello handsome."

"Don't let Tim hear you." Horatio smirked. "What's going on?"

"There's a slight problem at Anna's school. I need to go take care of it. I'll probably be about an hour."

"That's fine. I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah me too."

-------S/C------

Calleigh entered Anna's classroom and saw it was empty.

'_Must be recess.' _Calleigh thought.

"Miss Pryce? Anna?"

"Honey?"

She turned and saw an out of breath Tim standing there.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I just got the message on my cell phone. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. The teacher called me because she couldn't get in touch with you." Calleigh said as two more people joined the room.

"Daddy!" Anna hugged Tim around the legs and he stumbled to turn around.

"Hey." he lifted her up into his arms, not noticing her wince. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Anna, can you go sit out in the hallway for a few minutes?" Miss Pryce asked. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Tim stared at the door for a few seconds then turned to the teacher.

"Okay. What's going on?" he asked.

"I've noticed a change in Anna's behavior." Miss Pryce said. "She's not as happy as she usually is. She's a lot quieter. If someone asks her something she seems afraid to answer."

Tim glanced at Calleigh, who was wearing the same confused, yet concerned look as her fiancé.

"Does Anna live with you or your previous wife Mr. Speedle?"

"She lives with her mother. Why?"

"Anna's been sporting some bruises. I only found them today because she had long sleeves on and I asked her to roll them up when we were painting. She reluctantly agreed and went off to a near empty spot of the class to do her work."

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"It's not my place to say but I think that your ex-wife, Mr. Speedle, may be... abusing your daughter."

This knocked the wind out of Tim.

"N-No. She... she probably fell or something."

Miss Pryce shook her head and went into the hallway to get Anna.

"No. There's no way." Tim said, looking at Calleigh.

"Tim, if she has been... this may be the reason why we haven't seen Anna since we went to Disney." she said quietly, rubbing his back. "I think she's right. We've only talked to Anna on the phone. When we talk on the phone, it's like she's hiding something..."

Miss Pryce and Anna came back into the room and Anna cast her attention to the ground.

"Anna, come here baby." Tim said, holding a hand out to her. She quickly grabbed it and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. "Can I see your arm?"

Anna bit her lip and shook her head.

"Please? I'm worried." Tim unwrapped one of Anna's arms from his neck and pushed her sleeve up.

"I'll leave you three alone for a few minutes." Miss Pryce said but they ignored her as she quietly slipped out of the room. Tim swallowed and looked over at Calleigh. She looked pale as she saw the bruises, forming a hand. Anna buried her face in the crook of Tim's neck and he rocked her slowly. Tim let out a shaky sigh and kissed the side of Anna's head, burying his face in her dark curls.

"Baby..."

"Take her back to the lab. I'll go sign her out in the office. And call Bradford."

"He's not gonna listen to me." Calleigh hissed. "What are you gonna do?"

"It wasn't Mommy." Anna mumbled.

"Who was it then baby?" Tim asked. Anna mumbled something but Tim heard her loud and clear. Calleigh saw his jaw tighten. "I'm going to go take care of this. Forget about Bradford, I'll call him in the car."

"Tim, you're still on the clock."

"I'll call Horatio."

--------S/C-------

Tim stopped at a red light and dialed his lawyer's number.

"Evan Bradford's office."

"Yes this is Tim Speedle. I need to speak with Mr. Bradford."

"One moment please."

Tim sighed and waited for someone to come back on the phone.

"Tim, what's going on?"

"I want full custody."

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm on my way to Michelle's house..."

"Tim, tell me what's going on."

"Look I haven't seen Anna in a year. I've talked to her on the phone but that's the closest Michelle will let me get to her. Her lawyer sent me papers saying that I'm not allowed to get her after school, anything."

"Yeah I got a copy of those."

"So why the fuck didn't you do anything?"

"She said that you were being nasty to her and she was fearful of Anna. I couldn't do anything even if I tried."

"Yeah well we got it the wrong way around."

"What?"

"Anna's teacher called me today. I don't care what some friggin' papers say, that's my daughter. She said something was wrong so Calleigh and I went and... dammit Evan, Michelle's abusing her! She's got bruises all over her and everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. The bruises are her arms form a hand. I don't know where else she has them."

"Alright. I'll talk to Cecilia."

"I hate that woman."

"I know. So do I. Your ex-wife's got taste in attorneys though."

"Haha."

"Just hang in there."

"Will you call Ms. Wilhelm and tell her? I want those papers reversed."

"Alright. Um... where is Anna now?"

"She's with my fiancee at CSI."

"None of them are gonna know right?"

"Not yet at least."

"Okay. You know, legally this is kidnapping."

"Yeah and logically, it's making sure my daughter's safe." Tim hung his phone up and tossed it onto the passenger side seat, just as it rang. "Speedle."

"Where are you?"

"Delko... um... I have to do something..."

"You don't have another kid do you?"

"Haha. No. I have to run an errand. Cover for me?"

"Whatever." Eric hung up first and Tim pulled onto Michelle's street, parked in front of her house, and headed towards the door. He knocked loudly and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Michelle! Come on!" Tim pounded on the door again. The door swung open to reveal Jack Clark, Michelle's new husband. Tim threw his fist at Jack's jaw, making the man stumble back into the house. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that." Jack mumbled, rubbing his jaw.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Speedmonkey I just got your review and I was on TalkCSI and was taking a break and I said, 'must finish quickly!' lol. Don't jinx me with the writer's block! LOL!

------S/C-------

Michelle rushed downstairs when she heard the banging and yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed, seeing Tim grasping Jack by the collar. Tim glanced behind him and Michelle was frightened for a second, seeing the angered look in her ex-husband's eyes.

"I got a call from Anna's school today." Tim started and Michelle cut him off with a scream.

"You're not supposed to be near her!"

"Why? You think you can hide her from me while you keep her locked up doing God only knows what to her?" Tim yelled. "I don't care what some damn paper says. Call the cops! It's not going to make a difference though when you hear from my lawyer. I can't believe you! You know, we've got a lot of problems between us and you hate me and I hate you but the one thing was Anna. But I never thought that you were hurt her in any way."

"WHAT?"

"Why the hell does she have bruises all over her?"

"You're insane! Get the hell out of here!"

Tim still stood there.

"_I'm _insane! I'm not the one beating our daughter!"

"I've never hit her in my life!" Michelle screamed.

"You might not but he is!" Tim snapped. "And you condone it Michelle! Now I know why I haven't seen her in a year! You didn't want me seeing her! You were probably monitoring our phone calls so she didn't say anything and I came and took her! And then you lie to the lawyers! Saying that _I'm the one? _That I'm the one that she has to be fearful of? Bull shit! You can get a restraining order, well hell, so can I!"

--------S/C-------

Tim swung the door to the break room open and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, slamming the door closed. Eric and Horatio watched him for a second, unaware of what they should say.

"Are you going to drink it?" Eric asked, seeing Tim was holding the soda can. He shook his hand and pressed it against his lip. "What the hell happened?"

"I got in a fight."

"This was your business you had to take care of? Who did you fight?"

Tim sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Where's Calleigh?"

"In ballistics." Horatio replied. "Speed, you were on the clock and got into a fight? Who did you fight?"

"Eric, can you go get Anna from Calleigh? Take her outside for a bit?"

He nodded and disappeared from the room.

"Speed, what's going on?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"A busted lip isn't nothing."

"We'll talk later." Speed said, seeing Eric disappear with Anna. He headed towards Ballistics, getting weird looks from everyone. "Knock, knock."

Calleigh looked up and gasped.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Not quite."

"Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing." Tim said casually. Calleigh pulled the can away from his lip and paled.

"A black eye and a busted lip? I think something happened."

"I got into a fight with Jack. I was just so mad Cal. He answered the door and I threw my fist at him."

Calleigh glanced down at his hand, his knuckles bruised and scraped. She sighed and held the soda can against his hand.

"So what's going on?"

"I called Bradford. He's gonna get the restraining order revoked and I... well I'm going to take Michelle to court for full custody and put a restraining order on her. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. I can't believe you went there and... well came out like this."

"Babe, he looks a lot worse."

"You'll be lucky if the cops don't come kicking our door in tonight."

"Nuhuh. She won't call the cops on me. Because she knows I'll tell them what's going on in her house." Tim said. "Which I'm going to do anyway. God... I... I should've known something was up."

"Honey, you had no way of knowing." Calleigh said soothingly.

"That's the thing. I should've known when all of this started, that something was wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Come on. Let's go get Anna from Eric and go home."

----------S/C---------

Tim tore his eyes away from the TV and stared down at Anna, sleeping in his arms.

"Babe..." Tim nudged Calleigh lightly with his foot. "Baby, wake up."

"What?" Calleigh mumbled.

"Can you turn the TV off? I'm gonna put her to bed."

"Mmm." Calleigh grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, then walked upstairs. Tim slowly lifted himself off the couch, hoping he wouldn't wake Anna in the process. He made it to her room without waking her but as he shut the light off and went to close the door, Anna called out.

"What?" Tim asked, turning around. Anna sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I don't wanna go back to Mommy. She's mean."

Tim sat down on the bed and Anna crawled onto his lap.

"How long had Mommy been... mean?"

"Since Disney. She was nice before but then she was mean. So was Jack. And they were always acting weird and telling me to stay in my room. Daddy, I want to stay with you."

"You are. You're gonna live with me and Calleigh now."

"Cool." Anna smiled.

"I'm sorry Anna." Tim muttered. "That I haven't been there."

"It's not your fault." she said. "It was Mommy's."

Tim nodded and held her tightly.

"I love you so much Anna, so much."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Okay. Enough talking. Get to sleep." Tim kissed Anna's forehead and she lay back down. Tim pulled the blanket over her. "'Night."

"Night Daddy." Anna smiled. Tim smiled back and Anna opened her mouth again. "Daddy what happened to your lip?"

"Ah... Uncle Eric and I were playing around." he lied.

"Be careful."

Tim chuckled at the thought of his seven-year-old giving him advice.

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night." Tim walked out of the room and headed towards his room, shutting the door behind him.

"That was a long time for just dumping someone in a bed." Calleigh said. Tim smirked, undressed, and got into bed. Calleigh rolled over and propped her head up in her hand. "So?"

Tim shook his head and turned his back to her. Calleigh sighed and scooted over so his back was to her chest, her hand running up and down his bare arm absentmindedly.

"Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I don't understand why someone would want to hurt her." Tim said, his voice cracking.

"I don't either baby but she's fine now."

But somewhere, deep down, Tim wondered if his baby girl would ever be fine. He knew what the next few weeks, months, hell maybe years were gonna bring and Tim didn't have a good feeling about it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Speedmonkey, I don't care about updating when you ask. I was at the end of the chapter anyway. It was ready to be posted so I started my new chapter. Then I got postponed and was talking to you on TalkCSI but now I'm getting somewhere.

-----S/C--------

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat in court. He never expected this to happen. He didn't want to take Anna away from Michelle. Okay yes he did but it was only for her protection.

"I'd like to call Mrs. Michelle Clark to the stand." Evan said.

'_Great. Here we go.' _Tim thought, leaning back in his chair.

"Mrs. Clark, did you or did you not put a restraining order on your ex-husband?" Evan asked.

"I did." Michelle nodded. "We were having some problems and he was getting... threatening. I worried for Anna to see him alone. I restricted their relationship to phone calls only. I mean, she needs a dad. I can't cut him totally off from her."

"Threatening?"

Tim stared at Michelle, his jaw hanging open. Was she honestly lying?

"He would say some things that would scare me."

"Like what?"

"Like... well one night I called over there a few times because Anna was sick and I was checking up on her. He got pissed at me and well... threatened to harm me if I didn't stop calling."

"Mrs. Clark, have you ever hit your daughter?"

"No. I love Anna more than anything and would not do anything to harm her." Michelle said sweetly.

"Your neighbors have made various calls to the Miami-Dade Police Dept. saying there was a bit of trouble around your house."

"Oh that." Michelle snorted. "We were watching a movie with a new surround sound system. We can get a bit carried away. No harm was done."

"No more questions." Evan said.

"Ms. Wilhelm, do you have any questions for your client?" Judge Wayans asked.

"Yes actually I do." Cecilia smiled. "Mrs. Clark, what made you divorce your ex-husband?"

Michelle glanced at Tim, who gave her a look.

"He was getting boring so I cheated on him. I'm not proud of what I did but a woman does deserve to be happy."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Mr. Speedle is a good father to Anna?" Cecilia asked.

"On occasion."

"That's all." Cecilia sat back down and Judge Wayans let Michelle go back to her seat.

"Ms. Wilhelm, do you have any witnesses you'd like to call to the stand?"

"Yes. Mr. Jack Clark."

Jack took the stand and Cecilia smiled at him.

"Mr. Clark, how long have you known Anna?"

"Four years."

"Have you ever treated her wrong or hurt her in anyway?"

"No. I love her like she was my own daughter."

"On June 13, 2004 did Mr. Speedle come to your home?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I opened the door to let him in and he threw a punch at me. We physically fought for a while and Michelle came down, asking what his problem was. Tim accused us of abusing Anna because she had bruises on her."

"Did you deny this?" Cecilia asked.

"Of course. Anna is a seven-year-old girl. She's bound to get a bunch of bruises on her. She plays around, falls... she's a normal kid."

Cecilia nodded.

"That's all your honor."

"Mr. Bradford, anything you'd like to add?" Wayans asked.

"Yes I would." Evan grabbed a file off the table and waltzed up to Jack. "Mr. Clark do you know what a hand print looks like?"

"I'm not stupid Mr. Bradford."

"Good. Then you can tell me what this is." Evan flipped the file open, showing off a close up of Anna's bruised arm some weeks before.

"That could be anyone's hand and it certainly isn't mine. I wouldn't touch that little girl."

"Who would want to?"

"I don't know. Maybe her psycho father."

"She hasn't been with me all year!" Tim exclaimed. Wayans tapped his gavel.

"Mr. Speedle, one more outburst and you can excuse yourself from my courtroom." he said. "Mr. Bradford are you through?"

"Yes. I'd like to call my next witness if you don't mind." Evan said. "Miss Anna Speedle."

"You're not putting her on the stand." Michelle snapped. "You can't! I won't allow it!"

"Mrs. Clark," Wayans warned.

"Mrs. Clark, I can and I intend to. At this moment you don't have any custody over your daughter. Any decisions on her behalf will be made by Mr. Speedle." Evan said. "Anna, honey you wanna come up here?"

Anna looked up at Calleigh, who nodded. She sighed and walked up to the stand, then sat down. Half the courtroom chuckled, seeing as Anna could barely see over the gate around her chair.

"Bailiff," Wayans laughed quietly. "Can we get something to boost up Miss Speedle's... height?"

The bailiff nodded and handed Anna a book to put on the seat. Now that she could see, Evan began.

"Anna, do you love your dad?"

"Yes." she smiled brightly.

"Would he ever want to make you sad?"

"No."

Evan smiled.

"How about your mom?"

Anna's smile faded.

"She's okay." she said quietly.

"How about Jack?"

Anna wouldn't talk.

"Tim's making her do this." Michelle spat.

"Mrs. Clark!" Wayans exclaimed, tapping his gavel. Cecilia placed a calm hand on Michelle's arm and she sat back in her chair.

"Anna, remember when we talked before?" Evan asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me what you told me again?"

"Jack got mad at me and hit me." she mumbled. "He and Mommy were acting funny."

"Funny how?"

"Your honor I object." Cecilia said.

"Overruled. Anna, answer the question please." Wayans said.

"Um... well they were acting... hyper?" she replied in a questioning. Tim cocked his head slightly. Hyper? "After that he hit me a lot. I told Mommy to tell him to stop but she wouldn't."

"That's a lie!" Michelle screeched.

"Oh shut up Michelle!" Tim snapped. "She doesn't know how to lie!"

"Yes she does! She's not safe with you! You can't handle her! You don't hear what she says about you! Anna, tell Daddy what you've said!"

"Anna, don't lie to me." Tim warned.

"See! He threatens her!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Bailiff, get them out of here!" Wayans yelled.

---------S/C--------

"For now, this case is postponed for the day. Until this matter is solved I've decided what to do with Anna." Judge Wayans said. Both couples waited eagerly. "I've decided to put Anna in a foster home."

"What?" Michelle asked, shock written all over her face.

"No!" Tim yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim stormed into the trace lab, tossed his jacket and tie into the corner, undid the top buttons on his shirt, and sat down, not knowing what to do. It took Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio ten minutes to catch up with him, seeing as he left them at the courthouse.

"You go." Eric nudged Calleigh forward.

"Shouldn't we leave him alone for a bit?" Horatio intervened. Calleigh shook her head as she quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Leave me alone Calleigh."

"I'm not leaving you alone." she said, pulling a stool up to his. "Honey, it's gonna be fine."

"No it's not!" Tim yelled, startling Calleigh. "Because Michelle's just gonna keep lying and yelling and this is going to drag on! Then it won't look like either of us are stable parents and she's gonna be stuck with God knows who for the rest of her life!"

"Well you know what, you started yelling too and that's the reason why Wayans did what he did! Because you and Michelle started fighting and were practically forcing Anna to choose sides. He wants the truth from her Tim. The only he's gonna get it is if she says it, not because you made her say it. Not because Michelle made her. Not Me. Not Eric. Not Horatio. Not Bradford. Do you see what I mean? Besides this is just the beginning. We still have a lot of testimonies to go through. Ours included."

When Tim didn't answer, Calleigh didn't know if he was thinking of a response or had tuned her out.

"Leave me alone Calleigh. Just please." Tim had a beginning tone in his voice. When she didn't move he raised his voice to practically yelling. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine." she snapped. "Crawl into that damn hole of yours and see if I care!"

She stood up and walked out, leaving a shocked Horatio and Eric in her wake, and a pissed off, yet upset Tim in the trace lab.

------------S/C-----------

"And this is your room Anna."

She nodded mutely, not really listening to Laurie, her foster mother. Nor did she care what she had to say.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Laurie added.

"Thanks." Anna mumbled, closing the door behind her.

"Leave it open!"

Anna jumped and swerved around. She didn't see anyone.

"Who said that?"

"Me!"

Anna squinted her eyes and finally saw a girl, only a few years older than her, sitting behind the dark curtains.

"I don't want to." Anna said defiantly. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"This is _my _room!" the girl screamed. "And I said leave the door open."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"Yeah well I don't want you here but we can't all get what we want."

Anna gave a 'humph' and looked for a place to sit. She sat on the bed nearest the door and the girl yelled at her again.

"That's _my _bed. Your bed is over there."

Anna felt tears well up in her eyes. No one, not even Jack or Michelle, had yelled at her so much.

"I'm telling my mom that I don't want you in my room."

The girl hopped off the window and ran out of the room. Anna flopped down onto the bed near the window and cried.

-----------S/C----------

"He said that he doesn't want either of you anywhere near her and isn't disclosing who her foster parents are." Evan said over the phone. "This goes for Calleigh and Jack as well."

"What about at court? Is Anna going to be there?"

"No. Wayans has decided that he won't let me or Cecilia interrogate her any longer. So she has no reason to be there. When he comes up with who gets custody of her, then that's when you'll see her."

"What happens when he decides? What if she goes back to Michelle?" Tim asked. "Will I be able to see her?"

"The judge doesn't want any part of that. Me, you, Cecilia, and Michelle will have to sit down and figure it out, then get back to him."

"I'm telling you right now, if I get her then I don't want Michelle anywhere near Anna."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"How long is this going to take?"

"However long it takes. I have to go. My son has a baseball game in the morning."

"Yeah at least you're with your kid." Tim snapped, then hung the phone up. He reattached his phone to his belt and continued working.

"Speed, it's way past midnight."

"Yeah? Why are you still here?" he asked, looking up at Horatio. He gave a small smile and fiddled with his sunglasses.

"Working on a few reports." he said. "Why don't you go home."

"I'm busy here logging in this evidence. Besides Calleigh probably doesn't want me home."

"Tim, she cares about you. And she cares about Anna. She's upset about this too." Horatio said. Tim just ignored him and kept testing swabs. "Go home Speed or I'm docking your pay and putting you on suspension."

Tim cracked half a smile and looked up at him.

"You don't get H. You don't have kids."

"Get some sleep."

----------S/C--------

Tim shut the front door quietly behind him and set his keys, holster, and cell phone on the counter in the kitchen. Blindly, he went through the cabinets trying to find a bottle of aspirin and came upon a box. He stared at it in the darkness and smiled slightly.

"_Look Daddy, Scooby Snacks!" _

"_Anna, those are dog treats. Are you a dog?" _

"_No." she giggled and looked at the box in her hand. "They don't look like dog treats. Why would dogs eat graham crackers?" _

"_Because Scooby invented them." _

"_But just because Scooby invented them doesn't mean they're for dogs." Anna said. Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I mean, they could be for Shaggy!" _

In the end, Anna was right. They weren't dog treats. They were kid treats. So Tim ended up buying them, about six boxes. But what did Tim know about cartoon-based food? When he was growing up only Scooby ate scooby snacks, not humans. Tim chuckled and put the box back in the cabinet. He forgot about his aspirin and went upstairs, pausing outside Anna's room. Knowing he'd regret it, Tim walked in anyway and sat down on the unmade bed.

"_Why?" _

"_Because you have to!" _

"_It's just going to get unmade when I sleep in it again tonight." _

"_Fine Anna! Don't make your bed." Tim quickly caved in to his daughter and she smiled triumphantly. "But when Calleigh comes in and sees your room is a mess..." _

"_Nuhuh. Calleigh doesn't care." _

Calleigh did care. But Tim had closed the door quickly before they left for court that afternoon and the door had stayed shut for the rest of the day. Tim stared at the large bear sitting in the corner of the room.

"_Daddy, I want it!" Anna squealed, pointing at the bear. _

"_Anna, those games are rigged. You can't win toys. I'm sorry." Tim said, always the pessimist. _

"_Baby, just try." Calleigh said. _

"_It's a waste of a dollar." Tim muttered, walking up to the booth. "What do I have to do?" _

"_Get the quarter to land on any plate and stay." the worker said. _

"_And I can win the bear?" Tim pointed to the large bear behind the counter. _

"_Uh no. You need to land a quarter on the yellow plate in the center." _

_Tim sighed and pulled out a dollar. _

"_Give me four quarters." he said, getting his change quickly. "Waste of time." _

_Three quarters bounced off the plates and Tim sighed. _

"_Anna, it's no use." he said, turning around. _

"_Daddy..." _

"_Anna come on. They may have the bear somewhere else." Calleigh said. Tim tossed the quarter anyway and started to walk off. _

"_Um... sir?" the booth worker called. Tim glanced over his shoulder. The worker was holding the bear. _

"_Look, you don't have to do that." _

"_No. You won." the worker pointed and Tim saw his last quarter, gleaming on the yellow plate in the center._

Tim tried to laugh at the memory but it came out a sob, followed by another one until Tim was fully crying. He buried his face in his hands, as if that would stop the tears from flowing.

"Anna, I'm so sorry baby." he mumbled. Calleigh stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do. She finally walked into the room and pulled Tim into her arms, cradling him as he cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim woke up the next morning, slouched against a bunch of stuffed animals and Calleigh was pulled tightly against him. For a second, Tim forgot where he was. Then he realized and waited for Anna to come rushing in but she didn't.

"Baby, I can't breathe." Calleigh mumbled.

"Sorry."

"S'okay." Calleigh sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as yesterday. I just want her back Calleigh."

"I know baby. I want her back too."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You were just trying to help." Tim muttered, rubbing his eyes. "At least we don't have court today."

"Mhmm. I'll go start breakfast." Calleigh said, standing up.

"I'm gonna take a shower. How long is it gonna be, till the food's ready?"

"I dunno. Depends on what I make."

----------S/C---------

"No!" Wayans shook his head. "No one is to know where she is."

"Mark..." Horatio started.

"Why do you want to know? So you can go blab it back to your CSI Horatio? He's. Not. Allowed. Anywhere. Near. Her!"

"No..." Horatio said slowly. "I'm working the case. I need to know everything from her. If I could just see her for about an hour..."

"Fine! Now get out of my office!" Wayans yelled. Horatio was on his way to the door and turned around.

"Mark, you got kids right?" he asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Take into consideration of how you'd feel if they were taken away from you."

"I'm not giving Speedle any redemptions right now so don't think that because he _is _your favorite that I'm gonna cut him some slack."

"I was just saying, think of how you'd feel if they were taken away." Horatio said and left the judge's chambers. He quickly headed back to CSI and paged Speed to meet him up in his office. The younger man grudgingly dragged himself up to his boss's office and sat down.

"What?"

"I'm going to speak with Anna," Horatio began but Tim cut him off.

"Can I come?"

"No. You're not allowed."

"But, it'd be as work..."

"It doesn't matter Speed. Under no circumstance are you, Calleigh, Michelle, or Jack to see her. I'm just letting you know that I'm going and I'm going to try and straighten this out so that she's back with you sooner."

Tim nodded and walked out.

-------S/C--------

Horatio was about to enter the elevator when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around and saw Tim quickly coming towards him.

"Speed, I told you no."

"I know." Tim said, thrusting an envelope into Horatio's hand. "C-Can you um..."

"Give it to her?"

"It wouldn't be going against the judge." Tim said weakly. Horatio smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll see that it gets to her."

"Thanks H."

---------S/C--------

Anna felt her heart begin to race as a CSI Hummer pulled up outside the house. She flopped down on her bed and grinned. She was out of here.

"Anna, come down here!" Laurie called. Anna quickly raced down the stairs.

"Dad—Horatio?" she felt tears well up in her eyes as disappointment flooded her body.

"Hey Anna." Horatio smiled slightly. "Mrs. Wells is there anywhere I can speak to Anna alone?"

"You can take her into the backyard." Laurie said, pointing towards the patio door.

"Thank you. Anna, come on." Horatio walked out into the backyard and Anna hopped onto a swing. Horatio frowned, seeing how upset the girl looked. He sat down beside her and cleared his throat. "Do you like it here?"

"No. Horatio, I wanna go home."

"I know you do. That's why I'm here."

"You're taking me to Daddy?" Anna asked hopefully, but deep down she knew the answer was no. Horatio felt bad but shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I need you to tell me everything."

"Mommy never hit me, she only yelled at me. Jack hit me a lot. Sometimes they were acting funny."

"Okay. I remember you said that at court. When were they acting funny?"

"Um... they had friends over. A party and they told me to stay in my room. I was hungry so I went downstairs and they called me into the living room."

"Alright. Can you remember anything that was in the living room?"

"Couch, TV, coffee table, sugar."

"Sugar?"

"There was a bag of sugar between them and they were all happy and well hyper."

Horatio thought this over. Anna saw sugar, hyper, acting funny... Horatio bowed his head and sighed.

"Okay. What else happened?"

"Jack hit me then. That was the first time. After Daddy brought me back from Disney. Mommy yelled at me for going. She yelled a lot of things." Anna mumbled, swinging slowly. "After that Jack kept hitting me for the stupidest reasons. He said that Mommy wouldn't do it so someone should."

Horatio cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Caine."

"It's Tripp. We got a lead on the brother. He's at a motel."

"Okay. I'm in the middle of something."

"Horatio, we need you here."

"I'm on my way." he snapped his phone shut and looked at Anna. "I have to go."

"Take me with you."

"I wish I could Anna but I can't. Not now at least. But with what you've told me I think you'll be out of here quicker than we think. Tomorrow, your dad has to go to court agian, all of us do."

"So I'll see Daddy?"

"No. You don't have to come anymore."

"I don't have to talk? But what about what I just told you?"

"I will pass this conversation on to everybody." Horatio reached into his jacket pocket and Anna heard something click. "A recorder. So no one thinks I made this conversation up."

"Oh."

"I have something for you." Horatio pulled out the envelope Tim had handed him before. "From your dad."

Anna's eyes lit up and she hugged Horatio tightly.

"Will you tell him I said hi?"

"I will. He misses you a lot Anna. So does Calleigh and Alexx and Eric and Valera. I do too. You certainly bring a smile to all of our faces." Horatio said. "I have to go now but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon enough."

"Thanks Horatio."

"No problem sweetheart." he walked back into the house and Anna opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Anna, _

_Baby, I'm so sorry that this is happening. I'm not gonna write much because I need to get this to Horatio before he leaves but I do want to tell you a few things. Calleigh and I love you Anna, so much. I promise that we'll get you back soon. I don't want you upset so try and have fun wherever you are. Please, do that for me. When you get back, we'll do all those things that you wanted to do. _

"Like get that dog." Anna read aloud. "Maybe go back to Disney or go someplace else."

_Anna, this thing, you being with the nice other people, may be for a while. I can't help how long it goes on. I hope you're not mad at me, or any of us. Knowing you, you're probably upset. I'm upset too. I miss you so much. Alright, I have to go because Calleigh is bugging me to do something for her. Please be good until I have you again. I don't want to hear that you were being bad because that's not like you at all. I'm sorry about all of this Anna. _

_I love you, _

_Daddy_

Anna was surprised to see the paper wet, then realized she was crying again.


	13. Chapter 13

Judge Wayans had just walked out of his chambers and was surprised to see his courtroom was not empty.

"Mr. Speedle, court ended a few hours ago."

"I know." Tim muttered. "But I wanted to talk to you."

Wayans sighed and put his briefcase down.

"Tim, I like you. You know that. You're a good man."

"This isn't about liking and disliking. You heard what Horatio said. You heard what he played."

"Tim, we don't know what Anna saw."

"So you're saying she lied? Dammit don't you see what's been going on? They abuse her. I don't think they're having a good time sniffing sugar. Any dumbass could tell that they were doing cocaine." Tim snapped. "How long are you gonna drag this on? What the hell are you waiting for?"

"She's seven years old Tim!" Wayans exclaimed. "She could be making things up to stay away from your ex-wife."

"So?"

"Your ex-wife has filed numerous complaints about you over the past year. I want to make sure I look into everything before making a decision. I want to make sure I make the right decision."

"My ex-wife is a psycho. She was mad at me because I took Anna to Disney..."

"Tell this to everyone tomorrow in court. I have to get home. My daughter has a science project due in the morning."

"Yeah. You and Bradford both." Tim snarled. "You two are so happy that you've got your kids and I'm wondering if I'll ever see mine again. You don't get what I'm going through right now."

"Go home Tim. Get some sleep."

------------S/C----------

Anna sat up in bed that night and made a decision. She quietly snuck out of her room and headed downstairs. With one hand on the doorknob of the front door, Anna heard a voice behind her.

"Anna? What are you doing?"

She turned and saw Laurie coming out of the kitchen.

"I don't like it here. I wanna go home."

"I know you do sweetie but for now you're gonna be here so you're gonna have to follow my rules. So please, go back to bed."

"No." Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not my mommy."

The next thing out of her mouth shocked her.

"Calleigh is." Anna turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. She let out a cry of frustration and sat down on the cold, marble floor and cried. "I just want to go home."

Laurie walked over to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"No!" Anna yanked herself out of Laurie's grasp. "Don't touch me. I want my daddy!"

----------S/C---------

"And why is that Ms. Olsen?" Evan asked, pacing the courtroom.

"Tim's an ass and he can't take care of himself let alone a child. My niece belongs with my sister." Stephanie said. Michelle smiled at her and then turned, giving Tim a sneer.

"Well since we've poked fun at Mr. Speedle, let's move on to Mrs. Clark. Is it true that your sister sees a therapist?"

"No."

"Odd. I spoke to the woman last night."

"Ms. Olsen," Wayans said, "You are under oath."

"Fine. Michelle did have a therapist but she doesn't see her anymore."

"Why did she start seeing her?" Evan asked.

"Things were rough. She had just split up with Tim and was trying to care for Anna."

"Do you think Michelle is a good mother?"

"I think she's wonderful."

Evan turned to Wayans.

"Just one more question your honor."

"Bradford, get on with it then." he said, a bored tone in his voice.

"Ms. Olsen, have you ever done drugs?"

"Your honor I object!" Cecilia screeched. "This has nothing to do Anna Speedle."

"Oh yes it does Cecilia." Evan growled.

"No it doesn't! If Ms. Olsen has a drug problem that doesn't relate to her niece!"

"Order!" Wayans roared. "Ever since this case has began this courtroom has become a circus! Now all of you be quiet or I'll throw you out of here! Bradford, if you have a point then get on with it!"

"I do have a point your honor!"

"Then Ms. Wilhelm, overruled!"

"Lt. Caine decided to have another talk with Anna. He asked if Stephanie was there the night Anna's mommy was acting 'funny.' She was. Ms. Olsen, why didn't you stop your brother-in-law from hitting your niece?"

"Because he didn't hit her." Stephanie spat venomously.

"So your niece made all of this up?"

"Yes! She's very creative and I'm sure she's crying to herself right now that she started this mess!"

"Would your niece have any reason to be afraid of her mother?"

"No! My sister loves that girl more than anything!"

"What about your brother-in-law?"

"Jack would not lay a hand on Anna." Stephanie said.

"Mr. Bradford are you done?" Wayans asked.

"Yes. But I'd like to call up Dr. Terri Anderson."

A tall redhead walked up to the stand and took Stephanie's place.

"How long ago did Mrs. Clark first start seeing you?" Evan asked.

"Your honor, this is a breach of doctor/patient confidentiality." Cecilia said.

"Ah, but Mrs. Clark doesn't see Dr. Anderson anymore so that wouldn't be a breach." Evan said.

"Go on Bradford. Dr. Anderson, please answer the question."

"She came to me about two months after her divorce was finalized." Terri said. "She said that she was sorry she had hurt Tim and wanted things back the way it used to be."

"Liar!" Michelle hissed.

"Mrs. Clark!" Wayans banged his gavel. "Dr. Anderson, continue."

"Soon Michelle said that she was depressed and had to find a way to not be. I suggested medication. She agreed but when she saw me the next time she..."

"She what?" Evan probed.

"She said that she had taken cocaine."

"I told you." Tim muttered.

"So then Mr. Speedle was right." Evan said. Tim shook his head.

"Evan, shush."

"Mr. Speedle," Wayans warned.

"Any dumbass could tell that Mrs. Clark was taking drugs." Evan finished.

"You said that?" Michelle asked, swerving towards Tim.

"Order!" Wayans yelled, banging his gavel. "Bradford, please continue."

"Do you think Anna would be better off without her mother?" Evan asked.

"I think she would be in better care with her father." Terri replied.

"Why didn't you ever report this to the police?"

"Doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Why not after she stopped seeing you?"

"On her last visit she said that I had helped her see that she had a good life and she stopped taking the cocaine. I figured that it wasn't a big deal anymore." Terri said.

"That's all." Evan said, sitting down.

"Ms. Wilhelm, any questions for the witness?" Wayans asked. Cecilia glanced at her notes and shook her head. She had not been ready to see this woman appear in the courtroom. "Do you have any more witnesses?"

"Yes I do." Evan raised his hand.

"He was talking to me." Cecilia said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I figured you didn't have any witnesses. Or do you have a bunch of druggies hiding somewhere, ready to defend her?"

"MR. BRADFORD!" Wayans yelled.

"You know what Evan, you're a real asshole."

"Takes one to know one Cecilia."

"ORDER! OR I WILL REMOVE ALL OF YOU FROM THIS COURTROOM!"

The room went silent.

"Ms. Wilhelm do you have any witnesses?" Wayans asked.

"Not at the moment. I'd like to call for a recess."

"I'd rather we call up the next witness. Well I have two actually." Evan said.

"Will it be short and sweet?" Wayans asked.

"Short and sweet." Evan promised.

"Then hurry up."

"I'd like for Calleigh Speedle to come up to the stand."

Calleigh walked up and sat down, waiting for Evan to begin.

"Mrs. Speedle, have you ever seen your husband get angry with your step-daughter?"

"No. Tim... Tim usually gives into her. She has him wrapped around her little finger."

The courtroom chuckled. Tim turned red.

"How frequently do you see Anna?"

"Well um... when I first met Anna, that was still when Michelle was living in Virginia so I saw her for the three weeks that Tim had her, everyday almost. After the third week Michelle had moved to Miami and we only spoke on the phone."

"When you were on the phone did Anna ever stress that something was wrong?"

"Verbally she didn't but I could tell in her tone that something was wrong."

"And you didn't check it out?"

Shamefully Calleigh shook her head.

"The restraining order wouldn't allow us near her."

"How did you come to get see her then?"

"Her teacher called, saying that there were bruises up and down her arms and that Anna was asking for me and Tim, not Michelle and Jack. Tim got the restraining order reversed and we were allowed to have her. Upon arriving at our residence, Anna... Anna pulled me up to her room and showed me that the bruises weren't on her arms, they were on her back, stomach, legs... everywhere." Calleigh said.

"What do you think of your husband as a father?"

"Oh Tim's wonderful."

"Do you think he was a good father before you married?"

"Yes. He would die for Anna. He loves her so much."

"Thank you Mrs. Speedle." Evan smiled. "I'm done with her Judge."

"Ms. Wilhelm?"

"No questions."

"The Mr. Bradford, call you next witness."

"Tim Speedle."

Michelle rolled her eyes as Tim walked over to the stand and sat down.

"Tim, do you think Michelle is a good mother?"

"I used to think she was but I guess she's proved me wrong."

"Did you know she was taking drugs?"

"No and if I had I would've had full custody for Anna a long time ago."

"Would you ever harm your daughter in anyway?"

"Never. I would never lay a finger on her or make her upset, well unless she didn't get a toy she wanted or something."

The courtroom laughed and Michelle rolled her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"I guess she's just scared that I'm taking Anna away from her and Anna was getting closer with Calleigh and thought she was being replaced. Calleigh loves Anna but knows that Michelle is her mother." Tim said. Half the court was asleep after Tim's long explanation from Cecilia's question.

"I have no more questions." Cecilia said. Wayans nodded.

"Then that concludes today. Tomorrow I will have reached my decision."

-----------S/C---------

Tim rubbed his face as he took a break from analyzing the swabs. It was close to ten o'clock at night and everyone was practically gone.

"Hey,"

Tim looked up and saw Calleigh there.

"Hi."

"I'm going home."

"Okay."

"Are ya coming?"

"Later. I want to finish this."

Calleigh smiled and walked over to Tim.

"All that's left is tomorrow."

"How do we know we'll get her?" Tim asked.

"Because there is no way in hell after all that we've said that Anna is going with Michelle. I'll see you when you get home." Calleigh kissed his cheek. "Don't stay too late."

"I won't."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tim continued to work. He got so divulged in his work that he didn't notice how fast the time flew by and he only paused when he heard the elevator ding. Tim glanced up and saw it was 11:52. He shook his head and went back to work. As he waited for his results to print out Tim heard the door open but didn't turn around. "Hey, Sam can you go get the Lombard case out of the vault?"

No one answered him.

"Sam," Tim turned around and dropped the results. "Anna..."

He rushed over and picked her up, holding her tightly against him.

"Are you okay? How did you get here?"

"Mr. Wayans." she mumbled, burying her face in Tim's neck. Tim looked up and saw Wayans standing in the hallway, a smile on his face. "Daddy, I want to go home."

"We are baby. Oh Anna... I love you. I promise nothing bad is gonna happen anymore."

"I love you too Daddy."

Tim didn't want to let her go but set her down on the stool he had been sitting on for the past few hours.

"I got to go talk to Mr. Wayans. Stay here. And can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you pick those papers up and put them on the table?"

Anna nodded and Tim kissed her forehead, then walked out into the hallway.

"She's mine?" he asked. Wayans nodded. "I thought you said tomorrow you'd know."

"Your ex-wife was pulled over for a DUI. Not only was she drunk but she was high and Patrol found a bag of cocaine in the front seat of her sedan." he replied. "She's going away on DUI, taking drugs, child abuse, yadda, yadda, yadda. When I heard I figured there was no point until waiting till tomorrow to let you see her."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you were a workaholic." Wayans smirked. "Have a nice night Tim."

"See you in the morning Judge."

----------S/C---------

few weeks later...

Anna shrieked with laugher as Tim chased her down the beach. In a few quick strides he caught up to her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"I got you." he laughed. "We have to go home now."

"But I don't wanna." Anna whined.

"But we have to." Tim whined, walking back towards where Calleigh sat. "Mommy's getting tired."

"I'm actually not." Calleigh said.

"See!" Anna took off towards the water again.

"Thanks a lot Calleigh." Tim moaned. "You can go get her this time."

"I'm quite comfortable here. Go get her before she drowns."

"Anna, wait!" Tim yelled, taking off after her. Calleigh giggled and watched as Anna splashed water up at Tim. "Okay that's it. Now you're not gonna get to hear the secret."

"What secret?" Anna asked, allowing Tim to pick her up.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you. You don't want to go home."

"Noooo! I wanna know! Please Daddy?"

"Nope."

"Mommy, Daddy's not being fair!" Anna pouted. "He won't tell me the secret!"

"Well you weren't being fair when Daddy told you it's time to go." Calleigh said.

"But I'm having fun." Anna said quietly. Calleigh laughed and ran her hand through Anna's raven locks.

"I know you are baby but we have to go home and eat dinner and someone needs a bath because you're covered in sand."

"That makes two of us." Tim complained, trying to wipe the sand off him.

"And Daddy needs a bath too." Calleigh added with a smile.

"Do I still get to know the secret?" Anna asked.

"When we get home."

-----------S/C----------

"How about now?" Anna asked, climbing onto the couch. She looked from Tim to Calleigh and they exchanged a smile. "Please?"

"Fine." Calleigh said. "Tim?"

"Oh I have to tell her?" he sighed. "Fine. Anna, we need something new around the house."

"A bigger TV." she giggled. Tim laughed and stared at the 61 inch big screen TV.

"Mmm... not really." he said. "Cal..."

"You can't do anything can you?" she teased. "Honey, remember how you were bugging me that you wanted a little sister or brother?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you are. We're gonna have a baby in a few months."

"Really?" Anna's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Mhmm." Calleigh smiled.

"When is she coming?"

"Sometime in March."

"That's not a few months!" Anna cried. "That's like... next year!"

"Impatient, impatient." Tim chuckled. "Come on. I'll put a movie on."

At the end of the movie, Calleigh was asleep and Tim went to take Anna to bed.

"Night angel." he kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Daddy?"

"What?" Tim asked.

"Where does the baby come from?"

Tim groaned and shut the light off.

"Good night Anna."

"But... you can't just leave me hanging like that!" she called as Tim disappeared down the hallway. "Daddy!"

"It's a complicated procedure that you'll learn about in a few years."

"But I want to know now!"

"You're not old enough!"

"Daddy I'm seven!"

"You're just a baby Anna. Now go to sleep!" Tim called from downstairs. Calleigh laughed quietly and Tim shook his head as he sat down next to her. "I can barely take care of that one and you expect me to be able to take care of another?"

"Mhmm." Calleigh leaned up and kissed him softly. There was a creak on the stairs and Tim turned to see a furious Anna standing in the doorway.

"I want an answer." she said stubbornly. "And I'm not going to bed until I get one."

"What's wrong honey?" Calleigh asked.

"I asked Daddy were babies come from and he wouldn't answer me."

"Tim, she asked you a question. She deserves an answer. I'm going to bed." Calleigh gave a horrified Tim a kiss and then kissed Anna on the head. "Good night."

How could she just leave him like this?

"Well? I'm waiting." Anna crossed her arms over her chest and Tim sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

the end

------S/C-----

since I love writing about Anna so much there will be a sequel up soon.


End file.
